Beauty and the Secret Saturday
CartoonAnimationFan05's movie-spoof of 1991 Disney film, "Beauty and the Beast" It Appeared on Youtube on April 14 2019. Cast: * Belle - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) * Beast - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * Gaston - Syndrome (The Incredibles) * LeFou - Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) * Maurice - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Lumiere - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Human Lumiere - Kristoff (Frozen) * Cogsworth - Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * Human Cogsworth - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) * Mrs. Potts - Gwen (Total Drama) * Human Mrs. Potts - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Chip - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) * Human Chip - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) * Fifi the Feather Duster - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) * Human Fifi - Anna (Frozen) * The Wardrobe - Marianne Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) * Sultan the Footstool - Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Dog Sultan the Footstool - Genevieve (Madeline) * The Stove - Nigel Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) * Philippe - Moto Moto (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Prince Adam - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * The Bimbettes - Bridgette (Total Drama), Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann), and Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) * Monsieur D'Arque - Clayton (Tarzan) * The Peddler Woman - Mommy Fortuna (The Last Unicorn) * The Enchantress - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) Scenes: # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 1 - Prologue/"Helen Parr" # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 2 - Helen Parr Meets Syndrome # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 3 - Professor Utonium's Invention # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 4 - Professor Utonium Gets Lost # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 5 - Professor Utonium Comes Upon a Castle # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 6 - Syndrome Propose to Helen Parr/Helen Parr Arrives at the Castle # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 7 - Helen Parr's New Room # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 8 - "Syndrome" # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 9 - Helen Parr Meets Gwen, Arnold, and Marianne Thornberry # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 10 - Helen Parr is Being Difficult # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 11 - Helen Parr Leaves Her Room/Meeting Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 12 - "Be Our Guest" # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 13 - Exploring the West Wing/Helen Parr Finds the Magic Rose # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 14 - Helen Parr Runs Off/Zak Saturday Fights with the Wolves # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 15 - Syndrome Plans a Scheme with Clayton # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 16 - Something Special For Helen Parr/"Something There" # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 17 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 18 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 19 - Zak Saturday Set Helen Parr Free # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 20 - Syndrome's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 21 - The Castle Under Attack # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 22 - Zak Saturday vs. Syndrome # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 23 - Transformation # Beauty and the Secret Saturday Part 24 - Ending Credits Movie Used: * Beauty and the Beast Clips Used: * The Incredibles * Incredibles 2 * The Secret Saturdays * The Simpsons * The Simpsons Movie * The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * Phineas and Ferb * Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension * Frozen * Frozen Fever * Olaf's Frozen Adventure * Tangled * Tangled: Ever After * Tangled: Before Ever After * Tangled: The Series * Total Drama Island * Total Drama Action * Total Drama World Tour * Total Drama All-Stars * Goldie & Bear * Hey Arnold! * Hey Arnold!: The Movie * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie * Miles from Tomorrowland * The Wild Thornberrys * The Wild Thornberrys Movie * Rugrats Go Wild * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Madeline * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Shimmer and Shine * Pepper Ann * Tarzan * The Last Unicorn * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Gallery: Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:CartoonAnimationFan05 Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs